Fru!/Transkrypty
[Henio, Fi i Fu idą przez las nucąc. Henio dokłada do wieży z kamieni kamień. Fi zdejmuje kamień ułożony przez Henia z wieży. Fu zabiera środkowy kamień i nosi jak kapelusz. Henio, Fi i Fu docierają nad jezioro.' '''Nad jeziorem pływa Klara i dwa jelenie rzucają piłką. Technomiś drywuje w wodzie, a Jeremi chowa się za kamieniem] 'Henio Dzióbek '- Super, a co chcieliście mi pokazać? 'Fi '- Wczoraj jak tu przyśliśmy z Fu, żeby rzucać w ludzi patykami zdarzyło się coś oszałamiającego. '''Henio '- Widzieliście robo-łódź? Fi - Co? Henio - Robo-łódź. Fi - To znaczy łódkę dla robotów, czy łodkę, która jest też robotem? Fu - Chciałbym zobaczyć robo-łódź. Henio - Ja też! Bardzo! Fi - Ale to nie to. Fu - Czy to statek piracki? Fi - Byłeś przy tym. Wiesz co się stało. Fu '- A no tak. Stało się...zapomniałem co. '''Fi '- A dobra. Biegiem do zacnej wody. Kto ostatni ten zgniłe jajo! Fu i Henio wbiegają do wody śmiejąc się. '''Henio - I co dalej? wystrzeliwuje Fi i Fu w powietrze. Henio zostaje sam w wodzie. Henio - Osz w Dzióbek! Rzeczywiście! Oszałamiające! Ej! A mnie czemu nie wystrzeliło? Fi - Ej! A ciebie czemu nie wystrzeliło? Henio - Pojęcia nie mam. Za drugim podejściem mi wyjdzie. Sie nie dam! Fi i Fu wbiegają do jeziora znowu. Fi i Fu znowu zostają wystrzeleni. Henio ponownie zostaje sam w jeziorze. Henio - O co tu chodzi? Czemu mnie tak nie robi "Fru!" jak was? Truś - Z powodu zakazu. wskazuje na zakaz wstępu z narysowanymi bliźniakami Truś - Bliźniaki do jeziora mają wstęp wzroniony! Nie mile są widziane! Powietrze psują, nie wychowane są i innym dokuczają więc zakaz wstępu dostały. Ja się ciesze. Dobrze, że zakaz dostały! podchodzi do Truś'a Henio - Radzę ci odszczekaj to! To brak szacunku do moich przyjaciół! Truś - Jak będziesz się z nimi kumplował to ty też zakaz dostaniesz! A ja nie chcę żyć w świecie w którym zakaz ci dano. Henio - Jak dostane zakaz to mnie też tak wystrzeli i tak "Fru!"? Truś - No tak, ale nie nie nie. Zaczekaj! zabiera znak zakazu i z nim idzie Truś - '''Nie! Zaklinam cię! Nie rób tego! Heniu, nie! O matko! A taki uroczy malec z ciebie był... się napis "Wciśnij by wezwać pomoc" '''Narrator - Wciśnij by wezwać pomoc klika guzik i nuci Fi - Nie! Czekaj! Nie tak to się robi! Fu pokaz mu! wskakuje na napis i klika guzik kilka razy. Duch Jeziora się budzi. Ziemia się trzęsie. Duch Jeziora - Jestem Duchem Jeziora Zwilżone! Kto śmiał mnie wdusić niewduszalne? O nie no! Serio to znowu wy!? Czy znak nie jest niedość czerwony? Macie tu zakaz wstępu! Fi - Nie umiem czytać, więc pfffff. Duch Jeziora - Co za brak kultury! Henio - Przepraszam! Panie Duchu Jeziora! Halo? Halo? Proszę spojrzeć. Też chciałbym dostać taki zakaz wstępu. Duch Jeziora - Zakaz dostają tylko niegrzeczniacy! Henio - Ale ja jestem niegrzeczniakiem! Duch Jeziora - Nie! Ten tam to niegrzeczniak! Jeziora wskazuje na sikającego do jeziora Fu Fu - Już kończe! Chwila! Jeziora zmywa Fu falą Duch Jeziora - Jak widzisz. Zakaz to nie tylko zabawa. A wierz mi. Nikt nie będzie narzekał na takiego miłego wychowanego grzecznego i kulturalnego młodzieńca jak ty. Uszanowanie! Jeziora wraca pod wodę Fi - Ale zacny grymaśnik! Henio - Bardzo się myli! Bo ja też jestem niegrzeczniakiem. A wy pokażecie mi jak to robić. jest zadowolony Fi - Gra Gitara! Później Fi - Dobra. Chcesz kogoś wkurzyć to się na niego weź pogap. Henio - Poważnie? To działa? Wcale nie wydaje mi się to jakieś... zaczyna się gapić na Henia Henio - ...jakieś...bardzo... Fi - A jeśli chcesz efekt wzmocnić dołóż zacne dyszenie. zaczyna dyszeć. Henia zaczyna to denerwować. Fi - Teraz wejdź do bajora i powkurzaj ludzi! Henio - Tak! znowu zaczyna się na Henia gapić i dyszeć Henio - Hy! Hy! Hy! Przestań. przenosi się do Tary i Jeremiego. Tara - Nie obraź się Jeremi, ale ta sztuczki są jakieś do kitu! Nie moge...Dłużej tego nie wytrzymam! Poćwicz Jeremi na kimś innym! idzie. Henio przypływa. Henio - Cześć Jeremi! Będe się na ciebie gapił! jest szczęśliwy. Jeremiemu wypadają karty. Henio - Spokojna głowa. Nie rusze się stad! Będe tak stał i się gapił! Jeremi układa karty. Henio wraca do Fi. Henio - Świetnie mi poszło? Jeremi to taki fajny facio! Fi - Wcale nie poszło ci świetnie! Henio - Ale...Gapiłem się tak jak mi kazaliście... Fi - '''Czy ten gostek jest zacnie wkurzony? wskazuje na szczęśliwego Jeremiego. '''Henio - Ale może dostane zakaz bez wkurzania innych ludzi? Fi - Chcesz ten zakaz, żeby cię wystrzeliło i tak "Fru!", czy nie chcesz? tle Fu zostaje wystrzelony. Henio - Dał bym się za to normalnie pokroić! Fi - No to musisz docisnąć! Leć i narób zacnego hałasu! Bądź wpieniający! przenosi się do Technomisia Technomiś - Jeny! Żałoba. Nudy! zaczyna dawać Technomisiowi rytm do tańca. Technomiś tańczy. Kamera wraca do bliźniaków i Henia. Fi - Aś sie popisał. Fu - Zrób harmider! Fi - Właśnie zrób bałagan! Tylko bez gnuśniawki! Idź pozbieraj wszystko co najobrzydliwszego co znajdiesz w okolicy i wrzuć to zacnie do wody! Henio - Ale nikt nie będzie mógł pływać. Fi - Ludzie! Przecież o to chodzi! tle Fu znowu zostaje wystrzelony Henio - Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. odchodzi Fi - Hmmmm...Aaaaa już wiem! przenosi się do zebrania zwołanego przez Fi Truś - Że mamy zrobić co? Fi - Naskarżyć na Henia, żeby dostał zakaz. Truś - Jak to sobie wyobrażesz? Henio to uosobienie nieskonczonej dobroci. Jedyne świateło w tym świecie. Skarżył na niego nie będe! Kunks - Można pytanko? Czemu Fu nosi na głowie sweter? Fu - Wyszczupla, co nie? Fi - Zróbcie to, ponieważ Henio to nasz dobry przyjaciel. A przyjaciele robią dla siebie rózne zacne rzeczy, albo nie róbcie, a wtedy Fu zrobi wam coś oszałamiająco obrzydliwego. zdejmuje sweter z głowy Fu - Obliże wam gałki oczne! Truś - Skąd wyście się dwoje urwali? przenosi się do wodospadu. Henio '''- To tutaj. Teraz ponoć mam tym rzucić. rzuca worek ze śmieciami do wodospadu '''Nienazwany Lis - Nie! Nie! To potop śmieci! Nienazwany Wąż - Kto wrzucił? Czyj nikczemny czyn? Henio - To moja sprawka! Moja! Henia Dzióbka! Duch Jeziora - Napawa cię to dumą, potworze? Henio - A teraz chcę odebrać moją nagrodę. No "Fru"! Ciałem szybuje do gwiazd. Lecz sercem sięgnąłem bruku. Mały Nienazwany Lis - Jakie śliczne sztuczne ognie! Drugi Nienazwany Lis - Nie synu to są fajerwerki hańby. Odwracamy wzrok. się rozmywa i wraca do Henia. Henio wyrzuca śmieci do śmietnika. Narrator - Śmieci Henio - Warunki tutaj dyktuje ja! wzywa Ducha Jeziora Duch Jeziora - Kto śmiał wdusić niezduszalne? Nie no! Już to przerabialiśmy! Henio - Proszę jeszcze raz. O ten zakaz. Robiłem rzeczy z których nie jestem dumny. Ale nie dam się wkręcić w te grę. Duch Jeziora - Aha. Henio '''- Po prostu nie mam ochoty nikogo wkurzać. To wbrew mojej naturze. I nie chcę, by mi to w krew weszło. pokazuje Dzieci i Jeremiego. Dzieci i Jeremi zaczynają się skarżyć na Henia. '''Kunks - On je kozy z nosa! Technomiś - To patafian! Henio '''- Zjadający kozy patafian!? Ja? '''Truś - To nielotny drób jeden! Wybacz Heniu... Klara '''- Przez...eee...niego mam bardzo złe samopoczucie. '''Henio - Osz w Dzióbek! Jestem mega brutalem! Jeremi - To on...yyy...To on jest ten zły! On jest zły! Jest złym! Jest zły! Zły bardzo... Duch Jeziora - Widać źle cię oceniałem! Jesteś tu nie mile widzany! Fi '''- Brawo kochani! Uszczęśliwiliśmy Henia! '''Henio - Osz w dzióbek! Ja tylko chciałem zrobić "fru", przez to wszyscy mnie znienawidzili. Jestem wydmuszką! Wrakiem człowieka! Fi '''- Wow! wpada w złość '''Henio - No zobaczcie! Jestem potworem! Potwooorem! Fi '''- Heniu zaczekaj! Źle się czujesz? '''Duch Jeziora - Eee...czy on tak zawsze? Fu '- Nie. Zwykle, gdy się denerwuje to płacze. '''Duch Jeziora '- A to histeryczne zdzieranie szat? zaczyna się rozbierać '''Technomiś - '''I poszły gatki! wspina się na drzewo '''Duch Jeziora - Hej! Mały! Hej! Hej! Uspokój się! Robisz z siebie nie lada pośmiewisko. Na mnie wystawiasz kuper!? Fi '''- Oszałamiająco zacne. spada z drzewa '''Duch Jeziora - Spadł i zszedł? dźga Henia. Henio kontynuuje krzyczeć 'Duch Jeziora '- Dobra. Masz zakaz. Sio z jeziora. Jeziora wraca na dno. Dzieci (oprócz Trusia) idą. 'Truś '- Co ja narobiłem? idzie 'Fi '- Oni nie skarżyli naprawdę. Kłamali, żeby ci pomoc. 'Henio '- Znaczy. Nie jestem potworem. wali Henia 'Fi '- Głupie pytania zakazane! 'Henio '- Ekstra! 'Fu '- Masz gołą pupcie! Fi i Fu wchodzą do jeziora. Fi, Fu i Henio robią "Fru!". 'Henio '- To wcale nie jest fajne! pokazuje nowy znak z Fi, Fu i Heniem Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków sezonu 1